


Being of Use

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [19]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, Erectile Dysfunction, Gangbang, Love, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexuality Bending, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Part of the Dirty Cupid Universe but can be read on it's own. Buck and Eddie have the important jobs of being the firehouse slut. They are also madly in love.





	Being of Use

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. These stories involve him or his multiple sons doing in some way. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

Bucky stared into the depths of Eddie's eyes before leaning forward and locking lips with his fellow Firehouse Slut and boyfriend. He sucked on Eddie's tongue, lightly biting it in a teasing way. This was his favorite part of his new life, the kissing. It was different from kissing a girl, there was a roughness to making out with a dude that he rarely came across with a chick. And with Eddie, well kissing Eddie always felt right. He could spend all day sharing breath and spit with their tongues tied and lips locked together. 

He wondered what it would feel like to have Eddie’s massive dong up his rear. Would it feel better than taking the captain’s equally impressive cock? He would never know; Eddie was as much of a bottom as Bucky now was. They had actually tried topping a few times back at home whenever Christopher was spending the night with his grandmother. It hadn’t worked, it was like there was some kind of invisible force blocking them from doing it. They couldn’t even suck each others’ dicks, they would refuse to harden in the other’s mouth no matter how turned on they were. The only form of sexual release they could achieve together without the help of a third party in their own bedroom were through hand jobs or rim jobs or special toys.

Bucky pushed down on Eddie’s bare chest with his palms, and Eddie laid down long ways on the couch as Bucky desired. Bucky was quickly over the top of him, their naked groins and chests mashed together, their lips not once parting during the shift. 

With his right hand, Eddie reached down between them and grabbed both of their dicks in his grip, beginning to jerk on them with need. But Bucky wasn’t ready to cum yet, and they were at work, which meant that they weren’t technically allowed to reach orgasm without the captain’s stated approval. So Bucky swatted Eddie’s hand away and then guided it to his ass where Eddie took a firm grip.

They broke their lip lock so that Bucky could begin placing kisses on Eddie’s wonderful neck, and his perfectly sculpted shoulders. Eddie responded by whimpering in need. 

The sound of the large garage doors opening started echoing through the firehouse as the large red trucks returned from the job they had been sent too. This stopped both of them in their tracks, they were no longer alone, which meant that it was time to get to work.

Of the two of them, Eddie always seemed the most eager to get to work; to have a cock in his mouth or shoved up his ass. For Bucky it hadn’t been no where near as easy. He’d gone from straight to gay over night, had been a regular firefighter during one shift and then a whore for his fellow male coworkers the next shift. He still didn’t quite understand how all of that had happened, and he had tried to fight it tooth and nail. But it had been impossible to fight the new reality, and when Eddie got hired a year and so many months ago, well Bucky stopped fighting and started learning just how great his new life could be. 

The two Firehouse Sluts raced down the stairs, Bucky trailing behind, admiring the view of Eddie's tight, naked ass. He licked his lips thinking about how tonight, after they put Christopher to bed he was going to have to eat that ass out big time. 

Captain Nash was the first to emerge out of the truck. His clothes were filthy from soot, as was his hands and his face. It must have been a fire call. As much as Bucky had come to enjoy his role here in this place, he couldn’t deny he missed being one of the regular guys, being able to go out and fight fires and basically just help people. According to Captain Nash Bucky was still helping, it was his and Eddie's services that allowed the other firefighters to go out there and fight fires with a clear head. Bucky took pride in this thought, although he wasn’t quite sure how true it really was. 

Bucky got down on his bare knees in front of the captain, Eddie doing the same to his side. The captain always had first dibs on the Firehouse Sluts, then the rest of the men could have their shots. Judging from the bulge in Captain Nash’s overalls he was certainly going to use one of them, if not both of them. 

The Captain gave Eddie a wink, which Eddie returned, which was sort of weird. Bucky wondered what that was about. The Captain then grabbed something out of his pocket and held it in a fist before he dropped his overalls revealing his bare groin.

The captain's cock was pretty enormous, Bucky had see bigger but not much bigger. Its mushroom head was fat with beautiful curves and a nice-sized slit to release its cum. The balls sagged pretty low underneath whether the captain was aroused or not, and the bush of pubic hair was enormous, it’s own jungle really. Looking at it reminded Bucky that he no longer had hair down there, he was required to keep his groin shaved smooth.

“Why don’t you double team this one" the Captain said. Bucky's face lit up on that suggestion. He loved double-teaming cocks with Eddie. He stuck out his tongue and went to work immediately. He licked down one side while Eddie ran his tongue down the other side. Their tongues would meet at the end of the cock which was the best part.

Cock's had a unique taste all their own, the skin of the cock taste much different from the skin of the nipples or neck or wherever else, or so Bucky believed. Eddie claimed he didn’t really notice any big difference in the taste. That was Eddie's loss though, because the taste of the Captain’s cock was always amazing.

The Captain usually had pretty great stamina, he could hold out for quite a while if he wanted to. One time he fucked Bucky's ass for a full hour straight with no stop. But today his stamina seemed to he shot because it felt like they had only just begun when the cock began spitting out its delicious reward. It came out hard and strong, and the two sluts moved just in time and each got a face full of the creamy treat. 

“You ready" The captain asked Eddie who gave their boss a nod. 

“For What?” Bucky asked as the captain handed whatever was in his hand to Eddie.

“Bucky, I know it’s only been a year and a half" Eddie started turning to look Bucky in the face. “But I know deep down that this is right. I want to spend the rest of my life double-teaming cocks with you, getting fucked side by side, sharing a bed and raising Christopher with you. Bucky, Mary Me."

Eddie opened his palm to reveal a stunning silver and onyx ring. Bucky stared at it, and then at Eddie's face. He surely hadn’t been expecting this. 

Bucky leaned forward on his knees and took his tongue to Eddie's face, licking up a big wad of cum off Eddie's cheek. He then went in for a kiss, which Eddie broke off after a few moments.

“Is that a yes?”

“Or course" Bucky said taking to Eddie's lips again. That’s when the rest of the room erupted in applause. Truthfully Bucky had forgotten anyone else was there.

“I think this requires a celebration” The Captain announced. “How about we all give these two the best gangbang of their lives"

And so the two Firehouse Sluts spent their first two hours as fiancée’s being fucked by every guy in the firehouse. Then they would have to go home and tell Christopher the big news, of course they wouldn’t tell him how the proposal went down. He was still too young to know that kind of stuff.

\-----------‐------------‐------------‐-----------‐-----------‐

Zoncore, the fourth born son of Ez, watched his work play out in front of him. It had only been twenty months since the last time he was here and manipulated reality, and now that he was back he was so glad to see that things had turned out so well. The fact that these two former heterosexuals were now truly in love warmed Zoncore's heart in a way it most likely wouldn’t his brothers, but that was because romance and love were his own personal kink.

Zoncore decided that he would most definitely have to return for the wedding, he'd also have to come up with a really good gift for them too.


End file.
